


Missing scene

by Alnar



Category: Deponia (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnar/pseuds/Alnar
Summary: Before Rufus entered the scene how Goal and Cletus came to an agreement?
Kudos: 2





	Missing scene

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so sorry for errors. This fanfiction is part of reimagination, what if deponia had pokemons.

Cletus, while leaning against the glass, was looking into the cockpit porthole. It was seen how the majestic Rayquaza wrapped circles around the boat, protecting passengers from all kinds of dangers. And Deponia, this little damned trash ball, was slowly moving away.  
Even too slow.  
"Goal? Why aren't we moving?"  
The girl sat at the oars and held her sylveon in her arms. When did she manage to call him?  
"Well it just I'm tired. I don’t know why, but all the muscles hurt as if they had passed a grimmer . Do you know why this is so?"  
“Um ...” Cletus hesitated. "The organons carried you while you were sleeping, you know how awkward they are."  
"Allright." She held out, looking at her Princess. “I will rest a bit and we will continue the climb.”  
A heavy silence hung in the cockpit. Cletus tried to keep looking out the window, as if nothing had happened, but something bothered him.  
"Cletus. What do you think of my team?"  
"What?"  
Cletus turned toward his fiance. The Princess continued to sit on her lap, but now Goal was holding one of her pokeballs in her hand, and Victini stood behind her. What's happening?  
"You know, let the majority of my team and small stature, but it’s convenient and easy for them to fight indoors. For example, in a lifeboat."  
Cletus reached for his pokeballs.  
"Do not move."  
He froze.  
“Your team is too big and clumsy here.” You don’t want to damage the boat, do you? Rayquaza is also useless here. I remember everything Clitus."  
"Goal, you don’t ..."  
“I remember everything and I will not allow to blow up the planet! I was kidnapped, thrown off from a great height, you neglected my safety and erased my memory! I've had enough! From now on, we will do as I said."  
“Why did you suddenly decide that I would listen to you ?!” Outraged Cletus.  
“You see.” She opened her pokeball and released Zoroark. He immediately took the form of an inspector and stood near the elysian. "That I can replace you."  
Clitus looked at his copy and felt a lump approaching his throat.  
"On Elysium, they will notice the substitution!"  
“Are you so sure of that? I do not think so. Rufus managed to do it quite well. But don’t worry. If we can come to an agreement, it won’t be nesseser.  
Cletus was silent. The gun was lying very close. His Pokémon will not have the opportunity to fight here without damaging the capsule, but the bullet will easily and quickly do its job. You just need not to damage the implant.  
"What do you want?"  
"Firstly, we return back to Elysium and tell the truth. No lies. Secondly, our engagement is terminated. Returning home we part and never see each other again. Clear?"  
"I ... I understand."  
"Good." Goal exhaled heavily. "Wait, do you hear? What is this noise?"

"aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Something crashed into the boat with incredible force.


End file.
